1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to robotics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a robot assembly for the simultaneous manipulation of multiple objects, for example semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of robot arms is a well established manufacturing expedient in applications where human handling is inefficient and/or undesired. For example, in the semiconductor arts robot arms are used to handle wafers during various process steps. Such process steps include those which occur in a reaction chamber, e.g. etching, deposition, passivation, etc., where a sealed environment must be maintained to limit the likelihood of contamination and to ensure that various specific processing conditions are provided.
Current practice includes the use of robot arms to load semiconductor wafers from a loading port into various processing ports within a multiple chamber reaction system. The robot arm is then employed to retrieve the wafer from a particular port after processing within an associated process chamber. The wafer is then shuttled by the robot arm to a next port for additional processing. When all processing within the reaction system is complete, the robot arm returns the semiconductor wafer to the loading port and a next wafer is placed into the system by the robot arm for processing. Typically, a stack of several semiconductor wafers is handled in this manner during each process run.
In multiple chamber reaction systems it is desirable to have more than one semiconductor wafer in process at a time. In this way, the reaction system is used to obtain maximum throughput. In the art, a robot arm used in a reaction system must store one wafer, fetch and place another wafer, and then fetch and place the stored wafer. Although this improves use of the reaction system and provides improved throughput, the robot arm itself must go through significant repetitive motion.
One way to overcome the inefficiency attendant with such wasted motion is to provide a robot arm having the ability to handle two wafers at the same time. Thus, some equipment manufacturers have provided a robot arm in which the two carriers are rotated about a pivot by a motor with a belt drive at the end of the arm. In this way, one wafer may be stored on one carrier while the other carrier is used to fetch and place a second wafer. The carriers are then rotated and the stored wafer may be placed as desired. Such mechanism is rather complex and requires a massive arm assembly to support the weight of a carrier drive located at the end of an extendible robot arm. For example, three drives are usually required for a system incorporating such a robot arm: one drive to rotate the arm, one drive to extend the arm, and one drive to rotate the carriers. Thus, any improvement in throughput as is provided by such a multiple carrier robot arm comes at a price of increased cost of manufacture, increased weight and power consumption, and increased complexity and, thus, reduced reliability and serviceability.
Another approach to providing a multiple carrier robot arm is to place two robot arms coaxially about a common pivot point. Each such robot arm operates independently of the other and improved throughput can be obtained through the increased handling capacity of the system, i.e. two arms are better than one. However, it is not simple to provide two robot arms for independent operation about a common axis. Thus, multiple drives and rigid shafts must be provided, again increasing the cost of manufacture and complexity while reducing reliability.